nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederation (Star Wars)
The Confederation was an alliance of systems that joined Corellia in her revolt against the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances in 40 ABY. History Earlier in the war, the Five Worlds had declared themselves independent as the Corellian Confederation, but the new government only grew when Lumiya maneuvered Commenor and Bothawui into joining the Corellians, to drive the Galactic Alliance blockade fleets out of the Corellian system.Exile, pp. 81-86, 138-145, 200-219 At the insistence of Corellia's new allies, the name of the new interstellar coalition was simplified to just "the Confederation". Subsequently, they were joined by Fondor, then Bespin and Adumar: this gave the Confederation control of two of the galaxy's largest military shipyards, and some of the most important suppliers of blaster gas and proton torpedoes for their newly assembled Confederation Fleet.Exile, p. 243 Having secured several of the galaxy's major shipyards, the Confederation Fleet assaulted Galactic Alliance shipyards, such as those at Gyndine, in order to limit their offensive capabilities. It also seems that at least one faction in Hutt space joined the Confederation,Exile, pp. 243, 248, 315 and the appointment of former Imperial General Turr Phennir as the Supreme Commander of the combined Confederation military may indicate that sympathisers within the Imperial Remnant also made commitments to the coalition, in defiance of the pro-Alliance position of the Moff Council.Exile, pp. 243, 316-17 After the events of Gilatter VIII, Dur Gejjen, Five World Prime Minister, was assassinated by Ben Skywalker on the orders of Jacen Solo, which took a heavy toll on the Confederation and its allies. Though Gejjen was dead, the Bothans were not ready to call it quits, offering twenty million credits per month to the Mandalorians for the exclusive services of a Mandalorian fleet with infantry. They were also greatly interested in acquiring a squad of the new ''Bes'uliik''-class assault starfighters and were willing to pay a premuim for exclusive purchasing rights.Sacrifice Soon after, the galaxy fell into civil war, and the combined fleets of Corellia, Bothawui, Hutt Space, and Commenor engaged with Core World forces, hoping for a decisive battle with the forces of Coruscant. Although Balmorra quickly fell to the Confederation, the main assault force was defeated at Kuat and the failure of getting the Wookiees to join with them after the Battle of Kashyyyk left them out on a limb.Inferno The Confederation was weakened by one defeat after another, the forces of Commenor and Bothawui were severely depleted by Alliance attacks and coupled with the destruction of Centerpoint Station and the fall of Fondor tipped the balance away from the Confederation.Sacrifice.Fury.Revelation The final action of the Confederation was to participate in the Second Battle of Roche along with the Jedi Coalition and the Alliance-in-exile but their fleets were badly beaten by Nek Bwua'tu and trapped in the Roche system. Although Darth Caedus was killed in the [[Second Duel on the Anakin Solo|Second Duel on the Anakin Solo]] and the Second Galactic Civil War ended, the Confederation refused to rejoin the Galactic Alliance, but did take part in the Unification Summit on Coruscant in 43 ABY. Confederation military The individual fleets reorganized themselves to become the united Confederation Fleet. The Supreme Commander of the Confederation Fleet was former Imperial General Turr Phennir. The fleet boasted with several powerful warships, such as the awesome firepower of the newly constructed Corellian Dreadnaught, the Corellian ''Strident''-class Star Defender, the versatile Bothan Assault Cruiser, the upgraded Hapan Battle Dragon, as well as the might of the feared ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer. Known planets, organizations, and factions of the Confederation *Corellian Sector *Commenor *Bothawui *Fondor *Bespin *Adumar *Imperial Remnant loyalists *Corporate Sector *Hutt SpaceInferno *Jabiim *Atzerri *Chasin *Bimmisaari and allied planets in the Halla SectorInferno *Heritage Fleet Remnants *Other groups: (pirates, smugglers, etc.) Appearances *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Category:Confederation Category:Resistance groups Category:Corellian Sector de:Confederation es:Confederación